Previous biological, chemical, and explosive detection devices have been developed and mounted on fixed positions to perform their assigned tasks, such as locating explosive devices through sensors at the gateway of airports, or doorway of government buildings. Still, some undetected explosives have been used to blow off planes and buses because some how, the prior devices failed to detect the explosives at the time they were un-wrapped from their carefully sealed plastics. Other detection devices are so disturbing when used on their portable environment around the airport and government buildings to detect weapons of mass destruction on ones body. More so, terrorist groups are expanding the act of suicide bombing technologies, which are strategically planned for and carried on the public streets, public transportations, recreational environments, or outside some government buildings. With the suicide bomber's strategic selection of key targets and location to perform such deadly acts, current detection system has no way of sensing that a parked car with explosives and the like is in front of any of these locations waiting to be activated.
Some technologies are focusing more on only signal interception, but have no way of detecting an explosive that is in a parked car, or on the body of a person entering a bus, or on the body of a person who carefully sealed such device and successfully finds his way inside an air plane, or already used deadly gases on a battle field such that is not visible after a chemical or biological weapon has been launched, or explosive that has successfully gotten inside a stadium on a super bowl game and just waiting to be activated. The present invention advances the intelligence of homeland security in that, it is portable and allows mobile detection of explosives and deadly gases in a person's body, or inside a parked car on the street. The applicant acknowledges that besides fixed or stationed detection machines, homeland security can intelligently protect its environment if the detection devices are mobile, have wireless means to communicate, and can be self carried by security officers.
The applicant also acknowledges that for the device to be self carried and used intelligently, it has to be worn by the security officer at the vicinity of the protective area. Allowing the security officer to patrol an assigned area randomly with the device in his body and alarming thereof if a weapon is detected is another advanced means of approaching the homeland security and the monitoring of our nation. Since biosensors are chemical sensors that take advantage of the high selectivity and sensitivity of a biologically active material, the present invention incorporates an oscillating piezoelectric crystal in the design of a sensor embedded in a security jacket or outfit which is affected by the change in mass on the surface of the crystal due to the resonant frequency of the sensing materials. This sensing material is made of non-ferrous material such as silver and or gold to enable ideal biosensor layer for detection of any liquid, solid, and also gaseous phase explosive detection in their mobile environment. The change in mass occurs when the frequency changes as a result of the environmental condition. The change in mass is measured by a piezoelectric immunosensors, which is then communicated to a receptor.
The receptor eying these biochemical sensors is an analytical tool that consists of biologically active materials such as surface resonance spectroscope and is used with devices that will convert biochemical signal into quantifiable electrical signal to enable communication of all detected information through the electrical signals or pulses traveling in the wire connection between the detecting sensors on the jacket insulator and the receptor. The signals are then transported wirelessly through waves such as radio waves or microwaves, to the central security monitoring stations. Prior devices are limited in their zones and have no way of extending their sensitivity to detecting explosives in a parked car. With the present invention, the area of protective sensing is not limited to the analytical techniques of detecting, polluting, water and microbial contamination analyses, industrial gases and liquids, mining and toxic gases, explosives and military arena; but extends to protecting the airports, transport planes, government buildings, tunnels, city malls, recreational areas, battle field personnel, common buildings and the like. The components of the biochemical sensor for the present invention are not limited to:                (a) A receptor: responsible for the selectivity of a sensor to transform chemical or biological information into energy form which is measured by a transducer. The receptor part is based on physical, chemical, or biochemical principles and functions like an analyzer, sampling responses and transporting said responses through processed signals as a function of time, e.g. enzymes, antibodies, and liquid layers.        (b) A detector: like a transducer, responsible for translating the physical or chemical change by recognizing the analyte and relaying it through electrical signals to a receptor, e.g. pH can be a pH-electrode, an oxygen electrode, or a piezoelectric crystal to measure the target analyte without using reagents.        (c) Transducer: responsible for transforming chemical or biological energy into useful analytical signal.        (d) Electrochemical sensor: responsible for transforming the effect of the electrochemical interaction analyte electrode into useful signal.        (e) Electrical chemical sensor: responsible for measuring the change in electrical properties caused by the interaction of the analyte.        (f) Thermometric chemical sensors: responsible for measuring the heat effects of a specific chemical reaction or absorption which is involved in an analyte        (g) Optical chemical sensor: responsible for transforming changes of optical phenomena as a result of an interaction of the analyte with the receptor part.        (h) Magnetic chemical sensors: responsible for the change of paramagnetic properties of the gas being analyzed.        (i) Mass sensitive sensor: responsible for transforming the mass change at a specially modified surface into a change of a property of the support material. The mass change is caused by absorption of mass of the analyte at the oscillator.        (j) Photo-ionization detector: detects unknown organic gases and vapors and also determines their concentration level.        (k) APD 2000: detects the presence and relative concentrations of military chemical agents, e.g. satin, mustard gases, cesium        (l) Bioassay strips: determines the presence of some biological agents and send results to an optical reader in the receptor to evaluate the test strip.        (m) RFID chip, a nano-structured processor for detection of weapons of mass destruction, detection of functional inability of personnel, and also for wirelessly networking with stations or fiber towers.        
The applicant also acknowledges that the design of the outfit or jacket for detection requires any of five design techniques:                Piezoelectric thin film coating through pattern recognition technique.        Cantilever beam deflection technique.        Piezoelectric AIN Thin films sensors        Infrared reflectometry technique        Micro electro-mechanical system with RFID chip.        
The advancement of the security sensing jacket in H-LIST calls for biological sensing elements which would selectively recognize a particular biological molecule through a reaction specific adsorption, or other physical or chemical processes, allowing the transducers to convert the result of its recognition into a usable signal, which can be quantified and amplified. Typical transducers to be employed in this invention for the detection of deadly gases and explosives in homeland security protection consist of optical, electro-optical, or electrochemical devices to enable many sensing opportunities and tailor biosensors for specific applications such as Homeland Intelligence Systems Technology “H-LIST.” A typical detector such as a transducer will translate physical or chemical change within an area by recognizing an analyte and relaying its analysis through electrical signal communication from the wired/wireless connections to the embedded sensors disposed in the outfit or jacket insulators, enabling a detection platform, which may be detachable, and in connection with the receptors input for enabling communication to centralized stations.
The process of detecting biological or chemical gases involves binding of chemical species with another chemical species, which has a complementary structure, H-LIST focuses on two classes that have the bio-recognition processes for detection. These classes are bio-affinity recognition and bio-metabolic recognition and offer different methods of detection. Bio-affinity recognition has stronger binding and enables the transducer to detect the presence of the bound receptor—analyte pair and enable communication thereof. However, with the receptor-ligand and antibody-antigen bind, the processes are common to the detection environment.
The pattern recognition technique uses different recognition, such as metabolic recognition, where the analyte and other co-reactants are chemically altered to form the product molecules and communication thereof. The biomaterials that can be recognized by the bio-recognition elements are as varied as the different reactants that occur in biological system's detection in which analyte molecule will have a complementary structure to the antibody while the bound pair will be in a lower energy state than the two separate molecules, making it very difficult to break. Homeland security protection in H-LIST enables interaction between antibodies with their corresponding antigen, allowing an antibody based chemical and biosensors like immunosensors. When the antibody is raised against an analyte, an immunosensors would enable its recognition. The specificity and affinity of antibodies towards complementary ligand molecules prevents most antibody antigen interactions from causing any electronically measurable change. However, a piezoelectric effect in various crystalline substances would allow detection of analyte within that vicinity.
Piezoelectric immunosensors would detect antigens both in gaseous phase and liquid phase. Piezoelectric could also be used to detect micro-bacteria antigen in biological fluids and is incorporated in the design of H-LIST, a wearable and portable device to allowing detection of gases and explosives in any environment. Devices to detect weapons of mass destruction have been previously used in the art but all failed to teach a portable and wireless system with sensors wired in an outfit for detection and communication. Example of such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,439 and discloses an explosive detection system for aircrafts to deter terrorist activities. This system fails to show a portable and mobile system needed for homeland security. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,607 teaches an explosive detection screening system for detection of explosives and other controlled substances. This system shows detection of relatively volatile and non-volatile vapors and particulates but did not teach a wired outfit detection device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,918 teaches detection of nuclear explosion through radiated transient radio frequency signal and still fails in its teaching to show a wired outfit system that enables communication to at least a network when detection is eminent.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,107 teaches immunochemical detection of explosive substance in the gas phase through surface plasmon resonance spectroscopy. Still, the system fails to reach a portable, mobile and communicative system wired in an outfit to enable network interface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,569,630 teaches a method and composition for aptamers against anthrax. This system relates to detection of biological agents using different compositions and still fails in its entirety to teach a wired outfit for biological and chemical agent detection in their mobile environment. All the above references cited, whether taken in singularly on in any combination, failed to teach a wired outfit design for detection of weapons of mass destruction in anticipation of terrorism. Therefore, all objects of the present invention as listed in its entire specification falls within the scope of all its claimed entities.